<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arctic Warfare: Boycrush by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632244">Arctic Warfare: Boycrush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues'>RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl Crush [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Weiss has agreed to the relationship with Pyrrha, they have to get the support of the rest of RWBY before confronting Jaune about it.</p><p>Arctic Warfare (Arkos, White Knight, North Pole)<br/>Pre-Fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl Crush [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arctic Warfare: Boycrush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Ruby, Blake, and Yang walked into the coffee shop and over to the table.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: Hello, everyone.</p><p class="western">Weiss: We have come to bribe you with sweets. I mean...</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: If you could join us.</p><p class="western">Ruby, Blake, and Yang sit across from the pair.</p><p class="western">Ruby: What can we do for you guys?</p><p class="western">Weiss: We...</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: She wasn't wrong.</p><p class="western">Weiss: I... I wasn't?..</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: We have an unfortunately scandalous proposal for you girls. But please, indulge yourself for the moment.</p><p class="western">Ruby, Blake, and Yang start stirring cream and sugar into their coffee while Weiss cuts up the cake to share.</p><p class="western">Weiss: So... there is no good way to say this...</p><p class="western">Yang: Come on, spill already. The tension is killing me.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: That is why we have cake. So, you girls know about Jaune and myself, correct?</p><p class="western">Ruby: Like, the whole school does.</p><p class="western">Yang: Whatever happens with you is instantly news around the school.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *bows her head nervously*</p><p class="western">Weiss: We can do this. We MUST do this.</p><p class="western">Ruby: Do what?</p><p class="western">Weiss: *nervously stirs her coffee*</p><p class="western">Yang: Alright, one of you has to say something.</p><p class="western">Blake: Or, we can just enjoy our coffee.</p><p class="western">Yang: Yeah...</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *breathes deeply*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: All of my courage seems to have evaporated...</p><p class="western">Blake: We can promise to not let anything leave here.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *nervous breathing*</p><p class="western">Weiss: If you could?..</p><p class="western">Weiss: *nervous breathing*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: It seemed... so easy...</p><p class="western">Weiss: I suppose... the simple truth... will be the easiest... Pyrrha... proposed... something to me...</p><p class="western">Ruby: What does this have to do with Jaune?..</p><p class="western">Yang: Oookay...</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: Indeed. It is as you suspect. Her crush on me was readily apparent. Her growing crush on Jaune a better kept secret... But I know what it's like to look at Jaune with love... and she certainly does...</p><p class="western">Weiss: Please don't hate us...</p><p class="western">Blake: Why would we hate you?</p><p class="western">Yang: Okay, yes, surprised... but... why would we hate you?</p><p class="western">Ruby: This is just... a lot... to take in...</p><p class="western">Yang: So, how did Jaune take it?</p><p class="western">Weiss: We have yet to talk to him.</p><p class="western">Yang: What?!</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: If you please... Jaune treasures his friendship with you... above even his own life...</p><p class="western">Ruby: Wait, us?</p><p class="western">Blake: *looks between Ruby and Yang*</p><p class="western">Blake: Wait, me?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: All of you.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *nods her head*</p><p class="western">Weiss: We wanted to make sure you would be okay with this, before we made any moves.</p><p class="western">Yang: This is kinda deep to take in...</p><p class="western">Blake: It's not like they are asking all that much of us. If we're their friends, the least we can do is support them.</p><p class="western">Ruby: That makes sense.</p><p class="western">Yang: You have our word. We'll support you, and keep this a secret. At least as secret as you guys keep it.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: Thank you... you don't know what this means to us.</p><p class="western">Weiss: We will be eternally grateful.</p><p class="western">Yang: Now, isn't it about time you told Jaune what you are planning?</p><p class="western">Weiss: Perhaps after we enjoy our coffee.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Pyrrha and Weiss walk into JNPR's room.</p><p class="western">Nora: How did it go.</p><p class="western">Weiss (nervously): Fantastically.</p><p class="western">Nora: Uh... huh?..</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: The problem now is that we must actually tell Jaune about it.</p><p class="western">Nora: How is that a problem?.. Wasn't that the whole point?</p><p class="western">Weiss: *grabs Pyrrha's hand*</p><p class="western">Weiss: We can do this. But perhaps they can help us.</p><p class="western">Ren: We will help however we are able.</p><p class="western">Nora: You just have to tell us how we can help.</p><p class="western">Weiss: That is the part I am having trouble with...</p><p class="western">Nora: How about this?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha and Weiss: Yes?</p><p class="western">Nora: You take your clothes off.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *full-face flush*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *nervous stuttering*</p><p class="western">Nora: How about a middle ground?</p><p class="western">Weiss: M... m... iddle?..</p><p class="western">Nora: Duh, underwear!</p><p class="western">Ren: Perhaps another train of thought entirely.</p><p class="western">Nora: What, like, epic romance?</p><p class="western">Ren: Or simply asking him in a calm, relaxing atmosphere.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *hides her head in her hands*</p><p class="western">Weiss: You already have him, what are you nervous about?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: I do not... know...</p><p class="western">Nora: We could always tie Jaune up.</p><p class="western">Weiss: And feel like I'm kidnapping him... if anything, I'd want... him... to...</p><p class="western">Weiss: *hides her head in her hands*</p><p class="western">Ren: We seem to be making inverse progress.</p><p class="western">Nora: The only thing left is for us to tell him ourselves.</p><p class="western">Ren: That would solve the connundrum.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha and Weiss: *making disapproving movements from behind them*</p><p class="western">Ren: What do you think?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha and Weiss: *stunned silence*</p><p class="western">Nora: *pulls out her scroll*</p><p class="western">Nora: Are you going to stop me?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha and Weiss: *try to say something, but find themselves unable to *</p><p class="western">Nora: He's on his way. Want us to am-scray?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha and Weiss: *slow, nervous nods*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Jaune: *walks into the room and closes the door*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Uh, hello Weiss. Have either of you seen Nora?</p><p class="western">Weiss: You will sit down this instant!</p><p class="western">Jaune: *quickly sits on the end of his bed*</p><p class="western">Weiss: You know your incessant attempts to woo me?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Uh... yeah?..</p><p class="western">Weiss: *breathes deep*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Well, it seems to have worked...</p><p class="western">Jaune: *jaw hangs slack*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *looks questioningly at Pyrrha*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: She was enamoured with us both, so I might have made a proposal to her.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *jaw hangs slack, looking between Pyrrha and Weiss*</p><p class="western">Weiss: And... both of our teams have agreed to be supportive...</p><p class="western">Jaune: Wait...</p><p class="western">Weiss: You are a gentleman unlike any found in Atlas. You care more about me than my family does... though that does seems to be a miniscule threshold to pass... But, alas, by the time you had won my heart... Pyrrha had won yours... Until she made her proposal.</p><p class="western">Jaune: You... can't... be serious...</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: I'm afraid we are. I'm sorry if we are putting you on the spot.</p><p class="western">Jaune: You... you're... apologizing... to me?!</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *shyly looks down*</p><p class="western">Weiss: He's not mad.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *eagerly looks up at Jaune*</p><p class="western">Jaune: There are just several reasons why I thought this wouldn't happen.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *lays back on his bed*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Pyrrha, you're certain?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: Oh, yes.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Weiss?</p><p class="western">Weiss: *clutches her heart*</p><p class="western">Weiss: My heart yearns for you.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *sits up*</p><p class="western">Jaune: As impossible as this is, I'll have to accept it.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha and Weiss: *eagerly look at him*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *holds out his hand to Weiss*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Like I would turn down my Snow Angel.</p><p class="western">Weiss: *grasps his hand and he pulls her in for a hug*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *holds out his other hand to Pyrrha*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *eagerly lets herself gets pulled in, wrapping her free arm around Weiss*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *kisses Weiss*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *kisses Pyrrha*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *kisses Weiss*</p><p class="western">Jaune: For the record, I have no idea what I'm doing right now.</p><p class="western">Weiss: And you somehow got us both.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: A feat worthy of the heroes of old...</p><p class="western">Jaune: I'm... not... exactly... a hero...</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: Trust us, you will.</p><p class="western">Jaune: And now what do we do?</p><p class="western">Weiss: *slips out of his grasp*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *slips out of her dress*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my <a href="https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190734258214/arctic-warfare-boy-crush">RWBY Dialogues</a> tumblog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>